The Skybound
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: A crew that knows no bounds, and that soars the skies with a reputation unlike any other. It's captain, a woman of unparalleled tenacity and a fierce devotion to her crew. A small but powerful alliance whose members have been said to take down even the fiercest monsters and groups of hooligans and ruffians in the skies without batting an eye. (M for potential themes and pairings)
1. Chapter 1

A bluenette woman walked out onto the deck of her ship, noting that her crew were all sitting around talking and drinking either sparkling cider or alcohol depending on their ages. She was glad they were all in high spirits. She wandered across the deck to stand next to a blackette in a purple hood, the 17 year old turning to bow to her. "Shukun."

"Evening, Jamil." She smiled a little, the blackette always acknowledging her presence when she arrived on the scene. She had inherited this crew from its former owner some months before, but it was still odd to her. She wasn't used to her role, so her crew told her. But all the same, it was hers now… this ship, and this crew. She was Captain now. Her sharp violet eyes stared blankly out at the town as the lights began to dim. She smiled as a certain red-head erune recalled his fire magic to dim the ship's lights as well.

"Elmott, you should send up some fireworks too." A blonde teen grinned.

"Don't be an idiot, Spark Boy." Another boy with a hood replied. "That'd ruin the show, if Elmott stole the spotlight."

"Che… just saying… Danchou, you agree right?"

"Feather, if Elmott wanted to, he could construct his own show another time, ne?" She turned to him, sighing. "And Ayer's right. We don't want to ruin the show for the townspeople, do we?" she added, the blonde noting the quirk of her eyebrow.

"Ah… guess not." Feather grinned, rubbing the back of his neck as Ayer crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabin wall on deck with a smug look on his face.

"Kehkeh, getting scolded by Danchou." Elmott walked by to put his staff away as the last of the lights started going out.

"It's really a wonder we managed to help them fend off all those monsters… what were they thinking, setting up that factory in the middle of the forest where the monsters might be breeding?" a harvin in red asked, sitting atop the stairs to the upper deck.

"Must have been a precaution to keep the explosives away from the town?" A taupe haired boy with purple robes smiled. "After all, it would be dangerous to keep so much too near a place that does all this smithing and all, right? Vermeil-san?"

"Even so, Johann… they know their forest has monsters… they should have built it underground… or at least with a proper pathway…" the harvin replied.

"Haha, always thinking so far ahead." Johann nodded.

"It's starting…" The blonde twig of an erune stated in almost a whisper, but everyone seemed to hear him just fine, turning their attention to the blackened night sky. The bluenette captain turned to the sky as well, her glasses catching the light as the first fireworks flew up, screaming into the night air before booming into fabulous flowers and balls of light, the designs making the crew smile.

"Beautiful…" she said, turning to see as Jamil stared up at the fireworks in fascination, watching his eyes widen when a really elaborate firework went off. She was glad that he was getting to experience this, since he'd mentioned that rarely ever would he get to see such a display and enjoy it. "Jamil…? Do you like the fireworks?" she asked, the boy nodding, turning to her with a small but dazzling smile on his lips. It made her blush, seeing him happy like this over something so small.

"They're incredible, Rizusa-sama…" he leaned over the railing to watch more, the woman smiling wider when she realized he'd said her name instead of using his normal "shukun" or "princess" or anything of the like.

"I'm glad…" She said, smiling as she took a quick glance across the faces of the rest of her crew, who were all enjoying the display as well.

"Rizusa-sama…" she turned back to Jamil as he said her name again. "Happy New Year…"

"Happy new year, Jamil." She replied, not wanting to be anywhere else. This was the only place she wanted to be. This was where she belonged now… this was home to her. But a thought crossed her mind, one that made her wonder. 'I hope Emira's doing alright…' she thought as she watched the fireworks display till the end. Tomorrow they'd take off again to another port… to another job.

'So is the life of a skyfarer.' Rizusa's eyes widened as she thought she heard a voice, turning around to search for HIM. But it was soon drowned out by the fireworks.

"Shukun?" she turned to Jamil, who seemed a little worried for her.

"Sorry… thought I heard something." She smiled, turning back to the fireworks. She scolded herself, knowing that he hadn't been around in a long while… but still she could hear his voice. She didn't like that it still haunted her.

"… If you're sure." He replied softly, watching the fireworks with her, but noting that she indeed looked bothered. But he wouldn't press the matter. She kept it to herself for a reason, so he didn't want to bother her about it and make her unhappy. He let her lean on his arm as she began to tire, smiling a little as she almost dozed off against his shoulder. Hopefully she'd get a good night's sleep and start the new year without all the things that had been holding her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Zinkenstill, a girl stood staring up at the sky. Her soft purple eyes caught the light of the small firework display, but her expression was dull. It had been 2 years since she'd come to live on the small island, and she still wasn't quite sure why she was here. "Oi, Emira!" the girl jumped, turning to see a familiar orange and red little dragon with a grin and a big apple flying over. "C'mon, smile. It's New Years!" he handed her the apple. "I brought that for you." He added, Emira smiling as she noticed his brunette friend walk over and take a seat next to her. "Ne, Gran?"

"Right." He nodded, noting Emira still looking sad. "You okay?"

"I… guess it's odd… watching fireworks like this when it feels like I've got nothing to celebrate." She muttered softly, Gran staring at her a little, hoping she'd feel better soon. She'd started living there on Zinkenstill a while ago, but she refused to say anything about why she moved to such a small place or who left her there by herself. He remembered seeing the ship that brought her, but that was all since they didn't stay long enough for anyone to ask. The old house close to his belonged to her grandparents, and she had the key to prove it. And she seemed adept enough at the skills she needed to be out here alone, too. Cooking, hunting monsters, finding mushrooms and berries in the forest.

"Well you're gonna have to make a wish in about 5 minutes, so better think of somethin'!" Vyrn interrupted Gran's train of thought, but he didn't mind. He always wondered about stuff like this, especially since Emira never wanted to talk about it herself.

"Hehe, okay okay, Vyrn." Gran sighed at his friend, knowing Emira was probably in no mood for wishing. But she nodded, taking a bite of the apple they'd brought her. He sat in silence, watching Emira stare at the fireworks before he noticed her eyes get wide, turning to see the finale of the show. "Ready to make that wish, Emira?"

"… Yeah." She smiled a little, closing her eyes and folding her hands in a prayer-like motion, Gran smiling at her. He saw her mumble something, but he didn't hear it because of the large booming fireworks. He wondered what she wished for, but he didn't ask. He knew what he wanted… to go find his father on Estalucia. He turned to Emira and grinned wide, making her stare at him as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Happy New Year, Emira." He told her, the girl smiling a little at him. And it wasn't a fake one this time, either… wasn't sad… it was a smile.

"Happy New Year, Gran." She replied, turning back to see what she thought was a star shoot across the sky, smiling a little wider. "And may your wish come true." She added, Vyrn and Gran grinning, glad that Emira seemed a little happier at least. And hopefully the new year would bring better times, too.

* * *

A certain brunette lieutenant of the Erste Empire's army sighed to herself, staring up at the sky as fireworks went off. She wanted to enact her plan now, but this was no time for it… there were too many people. She'd have to wait. The ship would drop the extra people and cargo off at the next port before making a roundabout over some small islands. That was where she could make this plan work. She just hoped that things would go well. 'Lyria… I'll get you out soon.' She thought, the fireworks exploding in colorful shapes and designs nothing compared to the blaze of determination in the young woman's heart. She had to make this work… she just had to.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eve of the New Year

END

* * *

((Happy New Year! I'm staring off with a new Fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy~

Next time I'll have some background, this was just the startup to see if anyone's interested~ I'll do my best to keep up with posting in the New Year~

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. Chapter 2

Rizusa awoke to hear bickering outside of her cabin, sitting up and blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?" she muttered to herself, getting up from her bed and setting her feet on the ground, yawning a little before pushing herself off the bed and to her feet. She wordlessly walked over to her closet and pulled out her clothes for the day, replacing her sleeping leggings and shirt with an almost identical set of under-clothing before putting on her dress forearm guards, sitting back down to apply her boots before she stretched. She flung her jacket over her shoulder, walking to the door and staring at the scene before her. Magic flying across the door and nearly taking her bangs off, however she was standing far enough in the door so it didn't connect. "Oi oi, not another fight…" she muttered softly, sighing.

"You damn fire-spewing-!" Ayer threw a punch, Elmott throwing him back with a flame blast.

"Like you can talk, stupid punchy brat!" he growled, looking irritated, but far from being serious about fighting Ayer.

"Enough you two!" Vermeil exclaimed, the harvin trying to break up their fight only to get thrown off his balance and to fall back into Jamil's leg.

"Vermeil-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… these two need to stop fighting before they wake Rizusa-san…"

"A little late." Rizusa said, the two immediately stopping their fight. "Boys, please…" she walked over as they stood like statues, resting her hands on each of their heads. "Behave… it's far too early to be arguing." She added, both hardly moving until she stepped away, slumping and taking a deep breath as she headed for the kitchen.

"Shukun, good morning." Jamil bowed his head to her as she walked by. She ruffled his hair, smiling.

"Good morning, Jamil." She added, nodding her head to Vermeil as she walked by, the harvin bowing his head back in response. "Now, what was the argument about?"

"Ahaha, see, Danchou~" Johann was sitting on the railing of the upper deck with a smile. "Ayer was hungry, but instead of asking for help he tried to make his own breakfast… Elmott walked in and saw, got real mad cause he was using a bunch of stuff that was supposed to be for lunch… and they got into a BIG fight." He waved his hand above his head for emphasis, his other hand balancing his staff.

"Ahh, that was it…?" she asked, sighing. "That's no good…" she added, heading into the kitchen to see the mess. "Waah, Ayer really did a number on the kitchen, huh…?" she tilted her head, Jamil following her in as she inspected the "damage". There were dirty dishes all over the place, a cook book on the table, and a bunch of knives and other cooking utensils strewn across the table. "Well at least they didn't break anything." She sighed, looking at the scorch marks where Elmott must have sent small fireballs at Ayer.

"Though that's true…" Jamil looked as stone faced as ever, but Rizusa could tell he was a little bothered by this. It meant they had to go out and find something to eat in town to bring back.

"This is certainly no environment for anyone to make any food… and the supplies are running low now too." Vermeil added, looking inside the fridge, seeing the almost empty shelves. A couple of stray ingredients, but no means for the crew to eat a meal.

"They certainly are, aren't they?" Rizusa sighed, shaking her head. "Elmott! Ayer!" they both peeked into the kitchen, seeing her turning to them with a glance over her shoulder. "Please clean up this mess…" she stated. "As the kitchen is too crazy to make anything, I'll take Jamil and Vermeil to get some breakfast." She added, the two resigning themselves to their fate as they walked into the mess they made. Her heels made a familiar click as she walked out again, over to the side that was at the dock. Jamil was at her side the whole time, Vermeil coming to follow her. "So, what do you boys think we can bring back for everyone?" she asked, the three heading down off the ship.

"There were plenty of small shops, but… I feel like bothering them for such a large meal might be a problem." Jamil recalled the walk he took the day before when they landed. "It's still breakfast time, after all…"

"And those chain restaurants are all lines out the door." Vermeil added, seeing the lines from where they were heading into town. "Maybe we should really just buy the ingredients and head back." He added, looking up to see Rizusa eyeing something and heading straight for it, weaving effortlessly through the people. He sighed, hurrying after her with Jamil. When they found her, she was stopped in front of a run-down shop, staring at the sign. It said open, but no one was waiting in line. "Rizusa-san?"

"Pardon me." She said, opening the door, looking inside. She looked around, seeing no one even though the lights were on. "Good morning." She called out, movement in the back of the shop catching Jamil's eye. An old harvin looked out from the back, eyes widening to see people.

"G-good morning, dear customers!" he rushed over, bowing his head. "Pardon me for not answering immediately!"

"It's alright…" she smiled, Jamil and Vermeil still bewildered by how she noticed this place in the middle of the crowded streets. "If you're open, we'd love to make an order."

"Ah, of course!" he handed them menus, smiling gleefully. "What can I get for you all?"

"Do you have enough to make 8 servings of breakfast?" she asked, the man nodding his head. "Then we'll take your house special, please." She returned the menus. "Three for here, and we'll take the rest for when we leave." She added, the man bowing his head.

"Of course, dear customer!" he went in the back and started making their meals, Rizusa taking a seat, Jamil and Vermeil following suit.

"Rizusa-san…?" Vermeil asked, noting a look on her face as she took in the surroundings.

"This shop… Boss talked about it a few times…" she stated. "He never brought me, but he talked about it being an amazing shop run by a harvin couple." She said in a whisper, staring down at the table. "I guess… his wife must have…" she added, Vermeil and Jamil looking bothered.

"You'd be right, young miss." The harvin brought them some tea. "My wife… when she died, no one came around anymore… said it was sad to see the shop without her face…" he sighed. "Our customers all started going other places… and no one came here because it was too small…" he shook his head. "And no one wants to work here because without my wife, there's too much work…"

"I apologize." She bowed her head.

"Oho, no need no need." He smiled. "There's only a small group of people that come in now and again, or when people don't want to wait… but the food is lackluster, so they don't come back much, aside from the regulars…" he smiled. "Your meals will be out in a few minutes. Thank you again." He bowed his head, heading to finish preparing their eat-in meals. When he came back, the meal was plated beautifully, but the taste was… "Bland, isn't it?"

"It's… missing something." Rizusa said honestly, smiling. "But that must be because you miss her." She added, the old man looking shocked by the sudden statement. "It's easy to tell, even if you smile…" she continued to eat though, the boys not seeing anything wrong with the food, though it wasn't the best. "Boss used to tell me…" she sipped her tea before continuing. "That your shop was the best. The couple that ran this shop was always happy… their food so full of kindness that the flavors were enhanced." She stated, the old harvin trying to remember where those lines were from. He knew he'd heard them before. Suddenly a shout outside caught the group's attention, a small explosion occurring very nearby. The three skyfarers jumped into action, the old harvin going to see what was going on.

"Kehkehkeh… how sad how sad." Some rough types were outside, causing a stir. "You 'aven't paid your rent, so we're gonna blow up yer shop!" The shopkeeps across the way were in horror as their neighbor's shop was blown to bits.

"The hell?" Rizusa asked.

"Those ruffians are always blowin' up people's store fronts…" the old harvin sighed, looking upset. "They get further and further this way as days go by…"

"They claim you owe them rent?" Vermeil asked, enraged by the act but not acting upon those feelings. "Ridiculous…" he added, Rizusa's eyes narrowing as the punks noticed them, coming their way.

"Mindless destruction by mindless folk." She stated as the man walked by, stopping in his tracks.

"What was that, miss?" he asked, turning to glare at her. She glared over her shoulder right back, the piercing violet of her eyes making him flinch. "Che, tourists who don't know their place…" he got ready to swing his club at her, the old harvin calling for her to watch out. But the club was met by a dagger, parrying the hit and the thug sent flying.

"Jamil."

"Forgive me, Shukun… but lipping off to you irritated me." He replied.

"I understand but…" she sighed as they gathered their forces, preparing to charge at her and fire their guns. "I'll handle this."

"Understood." He bowed, the thugs letting out a battle cry and firing their weapons, all of them being deflected or broken apart in a heartbeat, the crowd gathering all cheering when Rizusa emerged from the dust with a rapier at her side.

"Ahh, how irritating…" she ran her hand over the blade, the shimmering surface catching the sun's rays. "I didn't want to draw my weapon in town but…" she charged, vanishing from sight as she approached the enemy, reappearing once they had all fallen to their knees or on their backs, defeated. "I couldn't let you hurt anyone else." She sunk her rapier into the ground next to the leader's face, making him reel back in shock. "Vermeil, my reaction was slow." She added, the man beneath her trembling. "Did I take off on the wrong foot?"

"Not at all, Rizusa-san." He replied. "But you just started using it, so of course you aren't in top form yet…" the thugs all got up to run away, realizing that she had taken them all down with a weapon she'd just begun using. She sighed again, walking back over to the group as her rapier vanished into a ball of light, absorbing into one of the charms hanging off of Rizusa's belt chains.

"Ah, that's all… guess I'll have to keep it up then." She smiled, the old harvin looking shocked.

"Miss… you… just started using that rapier?"

"Yes." She replied, nodding her head. "Boss taught me that having an arsenal of weapons to fall back on can be a real life saver in a pinch." She smiled, the harvin staring at her.

"Boss…?" he suddenly jumped, realizing who this girl was. The lines from before were from one of his best customers, a man that was once an infamous skyfarer. His mastery of many weapons earned him a reputation for being unbeatable in combat. The Weapon Bearer, Orion. This girl, though she hadn't displayed much power just now, was using his weapon change technique. That ball of light that spat out and absorbed weapons. His eyes fell to her waist, seeing the infamous chain and charms hanging off of it. "Orion…"

"Ah, you do remember him." She smiled wider. "I'm glad."

"Did he just say Orion?"

"Orion-san?!"

"No no, it's Orion's pupil!"

"Waah, Orion-san had a pupil!"

"She's so cool!"

"She's amazing!"

"Ahaha, all this fuss." She smiled. "Ah…" she turned to the old harvin again, smiling. "We really should be getting back."

"Ah, yes, your meals! I'll whip up some extra for you too!"

"Haha, thank you very much." She smiled. The town cleaned up the mess, Rizusa and her crew members heading back to their ship with arms full of ingredients and food as thanks for beating up the punks and sending them running. "That was a nice trip."

"You're just happy that we got all that extra food." Vermeil sighed, knowing that she always took food over money when it came to payment for beating up enemies.

"Well at least the fridge is stocked now." She chuckled, Jamil just walking silently with her. The group made it back, Johann waving at them from the rail of the deck, Elmott and Ayer taking a break since they'd finished cleaning.

"What kept you, Danchou?" Elmott asked, seeing her grinning. "Whoa, that's a lot of food!"

"Oh, just had some fun, is all." She replied, Jamil and Vermeil smiling at their leader's answer. They sat down to a late breakfast, Vermeil and Rizusa recounting the events to the others as Jamil sat in silence, enjoying the food that tasted better than the last batch had. "Nice, isn't it?" he turned to Rizusa as she smiled at him, her cup of tea in hand. "I think the old man is going to get more customers and help now." She added, sipping her drink before placing the cup down. "The taste is better now."

"… Yes." He replied, turning back to his meal.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Weapon Bearer's Favorite Café

END

* * *

(Second post, because I know chapter one was a short one~ The background is minimal, but I promise more details are coming~

-Winter Cheshire)


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Skybound Crew awoke to the sound of a storm, Rizusa sighing as they looked out at the dark dim sky. "Ahh, that's bad…" she muttered. "We're gonna be grounded until it passes." She added, the storm looming over the place their ship was docked. The others bunkered down in the ship, Rizusa making sure the occupants were all comfortable as she took the lower entrance to the galley to prepare their first meal of the day. Rain began to pour onto the ship's deck, the wind blowing hard across the island just outside their window.

"Shukun." Jamil walked into the galley with her, prepared to assist in any way he could manage.

"Jamil, can you boil the water for me?" she asked, smiling a little. "I'm going to make everyone something to eat." She added, Elmott in no mood to cook since it was so cold and rainy outside. Jamil got to his task, preparing the lunch cart and trays so when they were done, they could just take it down to the others. When he was done, Rizusa was putting the finishing touches on their meal. "Alright." She smiled, plating the food and putting it on the cart with Jamil's assistance. The last thing was their drinks.

"Shukun… what are you making today?" he asked, noting two canisters on the table next to where the cups were laid out.

"Hehe, you'll see." She smiled, placing the cups on the upper tray and putting in a couple of spoons of the powdery brown substance in each along with the fluffy little white things. "Try one." She told him, Jamil picking one up with his fingers.

"It… it's squishy…?" he asked, looking confused.

"They're marshmallows, Jamil." She chuckled. "They're sweet." She added as he popped it into his mouth. He nodded his head as he bowed, Rizusa now grinning at her fellow crew mate. "Good?"

"It's… I've never had them before…"

"Hehe, well they're excellent with hot chocolate. I finally got my hands on them the last time we ran into Siero-san." She said, the water boiling before they went downstairs, Rizusa making sure the pot was ready. They stopped in the lower dining space, Rizusa noting all of her crew present. "Ah, good. You're all here." She let them take their meals before pouring the hot chocolate, being sure to dose out the appropriate amount of marshmallows to everyone, giving Jamil a little more since he liked them so much.

"Danchou, why are you spoiling him?" Ayer asked, the rest of the crew growing tense at the teen's sudden statement. Rizusa turned to Ayer, smiling.

"Aww I'm sorry, did you want more too?" she asked, Ayer pausing and turning his head.

"I told you, I don't like sweet stuff…"

"But they're good marshmallows, Ayer…" she pouted. "Ne?" the boy just avoided her stare, Rizusa putting in more marshmallows anyway. "Besides, I only break out the hot chocolate on rare occasions."

"Speaking of…" Vermeil looked up at his captain. "It's today, isn't it?" he asked. "Emira-chan's birthday."

"Hehe… yeah." The rest of the crew was surprised, looking up at Rizusa as she smiled at the ground. "Emi's already 20…" she took her seat between Jamil and Ayer, the two now seeming fidgety as she did so. "My little sister…"

"Have you heard from her recently?"

"No… I haven't written to her in a long time." She sipped her hot chocolate. "I doubt she wants to hear from me anyway." She sighed. "The big sister who left her on an island alone…" she put her cup down. "So much for being a good big sister…"

"You still think about her." Ayer replied. "That counts…"

"Hehe, does it?" she asked, smiling a little. "One day I'll take you all back to Zinkenstill to meet her." She added, looking out the window. "I hope the weather is good where she is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emira was wandering the streets of Port Breeze with Gran and Lyria, searching for a way off the island. But to no avail. All the ships were booked or full, and along with Katalina and Vyrn, they were stumped. As they looked out across the town from the airship docking area, a voice caught her attention. "Emi…?" she turned slowly, eyes widening at the sight.

"Rackam…?" she smiled, Gran shocked that she smiled so sweetly at this stranger that had been rude to them upon their crash landing. Though he supposed Emira was out cold from the crash, so she didn't see him. "Rackam!" she jumped at him, latching on and making the man grin and ruffle her hair. "It's you!"

"Haha, calm down, geez!"

"You two know each other?" Lyria asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I grew up in this place!" she grinned. "Rackam was like the coolest big brother ever!"

"Oi oi." He sighed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You kind of just up and vanished, where'd you go?" he asked. Emira's face dropped at the mention of it.

"Onee-sama… went off on her big adventure with Orion-jii… so…" she smiled up at him weakly. "She kind of just made a decision to leave me on another island… said it was safer…" she added, Rackam staring at her.

"Oi, what do you mean she just left you on another island?!" he exclaimed, Emira flinching a little. "You were perfectly safe here, weren't you?!" he sounded irritated, but he calmed down after a minute and decided to show them around a little to calm Emira down and get her mind off it all. 'Rizu… what were you thinking?' he thought as he walked with them. 'Leavin Emi alone like that…' he shook his head.

That night, Emira went with Rackam to see her old home and then the place he was planning out Grandcypher's repairs, pouring her heart out to her old friend. Rackam wasn't angry with the older sister, but he was really upset overall. What sort of danger would have made Rizusa leave Emira in the middle of nowhere? He just put her to bed, sitting on the chair and eventually falling asleep.

The next morning he awoke from that nightmare of being unable to pilot the ship he worked so hard for, hearing someone walking around. "Emi?"

"Oh, are you awake?" she asked, going over to him, smiling. "I'm glad… I didn't want to wake you, but I should get back to Gran and the others."

"Oh… adventuring huh?" he felt a pang of sadness, to be losing her after just getting her back. "… I'll see you then." He added, looking back at his plans.

"… I um… thanks for lending me the bed…" she said, feeling bad. "… I missed you, Rackam." She added, walking over and standing next to him, causing him to turn to her.

"Emi…"

"I know it's stupid to say, but I did… and I…" she smiled up at him, tears coming to her eyes. "And I know you'll get her flying…" she added, Rackam's heart skipping a beat. "So… when you do…" she put something in his hand. "Come find me, ne?" she turned on a heel and rushed out, Rackam lifting the thing in his hand to see what it was. His eyes widened, realizing that it was a good luck charm. The same kind she used to give him when they were kids. He gripped it in his hand, shaking his head.

"Emi… don't waste those feelings on me." He whispered. Rizusa had told him before she and Emira vanished, that Emira's feelings for Rackam were strong… that she adored him beyond reason… it finally sunk in for him, after two years of not seeing her, but he had no right to act on those feelings now. She missed her sister, anything or anyone from home must have been a comfort for her. But… "Don't make her cry, Rackam." He repeated the phrase Rizusa used with him every time he took Emira adventuring while Rizusa would be sick in bed or studying under Orion's tutelage. "Che… big sis knows best?" he asked. "Rizu… did you take her away knowing I would realize it?"

* * *

Rizusa sneezed, Jamil immediately turning to her and removing his cloak, draping it over her shoudlers. "Shukun, you should warm up."

"Hehe… sorry… someone must be talking about me. I'm fine." She replied, Jamil almost pouting at her.

"You always get like this, though…" he replied, knowing that Rizusa, despite her normally fair health, used to constantly get sick and often pushed herself to the point of collapse. "Please, Rizusa-sama…" he added, the face he was making too cute for Rizusa to deny.

"Alright alright." She replied, ruffling his hair a little before returning to her room, Jamil following to make sure she would bundle up and rest.

"Shall I get you some tea? Or soup?" he asked, Rizusa shaking her head.

"Your company is enough to warm me, Jamil." She stated, Jamil's mouth dropping open a little at her comment. "… Did I say something odd?" she asked, Jamil immediately shaking his head and accepting his cloak back from her as she got into bed, wrapping herself up in the blankets. "Better?"

"Y-yes, Shukun." He replied, blush coating his cheeks. "I-I'll go retrieve your tea." He added, putting the cloak back on before rushing out, Rizusa smiling a little as she laid back against the wall.

"What a good boy…" she chuckled.

Jamil walked towards the galley, pausing once alone in the hall, pulling the cloak around himself a little. "Rizusa-sama…" he closed his eyes a little, calming himself and enjoying her warmth that lingered on his cloak a little longer before hurrying to get her some tea. Everything about Rizusa was always so warm to Jamil, one reason he started serving as her shadow in the first place. She was so kind… loving, even. It was a warmth and kindness Jamil thought no one could show him.

"Stop daydreaming and move." Ayer stated, carrying a tray of soup down into the hallway. Jamil quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he was helping suddenly. Jamil made it into the galley, seeing the rest of the crew at work as well.

"Is she bundled up?" Johann asked, Jamil nodding. "Good." He smiled.

"Ayer's taking her the soup… help us cut up the stuff for dinner." Elmott stated, Vermeil peeling veggies as Krugne and Feather washed dishes. "If Danchou's sick, we're stuck." He added, Jamil nodding, pausing to stare after Ayer before beginning to help the others. Ayer walked down the hall, arriving at Rizusa's room.

"Come in." she stated before he could knock, the boy opening the door. "Oh, Ayer." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"… You shouldn't get yourself chilled like that." He replied, going to put the soup down next to her before staring at her. "Worrying over your sister isn't doing anything for you." He added. She pat the bed, Ayer taking a seat next to her. "You care too much sometimes."

"I know." She reached up and stroked his head a little, the boy not moving. "But it's in my nature." She replied, Ayer sighing at her. "Sorry… to be a bother…"

"You aren't okay?" he grumbled. "But you can't just… everyone else worries about you." He added, his captain smiling as he glanced over at her. "So stop making the rest of your crew worry… your sister's strong right? She'll handle whatever comes her way… just like her older sister."

"Hehe…" Rizusa ruffled Ayer's hair a little, the boy not minding. "Thank you… Ayer."

"You're welcome… now eat the damn soup and get warm already." He added, cheeks tinting pink. "Before that shadow of yours gets depressed." He added, Rizusa nodding and picking up the bowl, taking a bite of her soup after blowing it to cool the steaming spoon.

"Mmm… delicious." She smiled, taking a few more bites, patting her stomach once she finished the bowl. "Wehhh…" she leaned back, seeming content. "So warm and fuzzy~" she chuckled. "I love cold days."

"… Weirdo." Ayer got up and went to wander the ship, Jamil watching as he left Rizusa's room. He immediately went in, seeing Rizusa smiling.

"Shukun?"

"Jamil… you and Ayer are both good boys." She said cheerfully, Jamil's face red. "I'm glad… that you're all such good people…" she added, Jamil taking a seat and letting her doze off for a bit, the dark-skinned boy wondering what Ayer said to put her in such a good mood.

Chapter 3 : Fond Memories of The Old Days

END

* * *

(It's chapter 3! A little time comparison with Rackam in there, and some backgroound for him and Emira! And Rizusa's got a little tidbit of info too~ How does everyone like it so far?

Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

-Winter Cheshire)


End file.
